


Fixed Fates

by Bees_and_Ink



Series: Fixed Fates AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Male and female Corrin - Freeform, POV Third Person, Two Corrins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bees_and_Ink/pseuds/Bees_and_Ink
Summary: A rewrite of Fire Emblem Fates Revelation, addressing the plotholes and problems I had with the universe.(The rest of the story after the intro will be in third person.)





	1. Introduction

The closest thing to a father in your life is dead. The blood of his murderer is on your hands, but it won’t bring him back. Retribution is cruel like that.

Your brother is dead.

Your mother is dead.

And all of their deaths are your fault.

You’re on your own, between two armies. Two families. Two fates. To choose one is to kill the other. A war is coming, regardless, one that is unavoidable. You know that, and you’re powerless to stop it.

The golden sword with it’s clawed hilt and a chip out of the blade weighs heavy in your hand, like a judge’s gavel. Why do _you_ have to be the one to decide? You’re not all that special. You’re just a little shapeshifting orphaned princess. Justice… it means nothing, here. There is no “behaving according to what is morally right and fair” option, no matter what angle you scrutinize it from. Even if you were to physically hold your options and turn them over in your hands like a glass paperweight, there wouldn’t be any pigment within that was superior to another. 

Time is ticking, running away from you on little rabbits’ feet, and you have a decision to make. The armies — your families — have gone dead silent, but the expectation is heavy enough to be almost tangible. Everyone is watching you. No one dares to breathe. The repercussions of either choice are just as severe for each side: all out war. Who are you kidding? This _is _a war, now. There’s no more beating around the bush, no more running away from the truth, from the decision you must make. You’re caught in the middle of a war that you never meant to wage, and now you must deal with the consequences.__

____

Will you abandon your birthright for the glorious thrill of conquest, to save your starving people from their own fruitless land and corruption? Will you abandon those you grew up with to those who are your flesh and blood, who welcomed you into their home with open arms, despite turning entire nations away? It’s a cruel thing to ask of the not-so-little princess, with the grief still roaring in your heart like the caged dragon that dwells there. The light blue gem in your other hand almost burns through your gloves, the only thing keeping the beast in check. Your fingers clamp around the sharp ridges and smooth faces.

You come to a decision, at last, in that open plain full of expectant stares and baited breath and the undercurrent of tension, crackling like lightning along a gilded katana. You come to a decision beneath the murky skies between light and dark. The light feels unnatural and wrong on your skin, like it’s something that you can never rub off. Lifting your head and declaring in a voice far calmer and steadier than you actually felt, you deliver your verdict.

“I will betray neither of my families,” you say with a chilling sort of cool, like the men on the battlefield receiving that epiphany moments before their death. You lift your chin in that familiar, defiant way — always such a stubborn girl — and carve out a third fate of your own.

“I won’t fight for Hoshido or Nohr!”

You’re a traitor. A filthy traitor. Sister, you were once called so fondly. Now their eyes flash with hurt, with betrayal, confusion, disappointment. They expected so much more out of you. With your only two friends left in the entire world, a tall girl with sky-blue tresses and a young maid with a braid, the three of you flee. 

_“Aelia, sister!”_

__

__

_“Little princess!”_  
  
Your big brothers calling for you, their shouts of desperation, nearly break you. The tears burn in your inhuman, pale amber eyes, but you wipe them back, fight them off stubbornly, even as the cracks in your glass heart grow bigger. There is no time for tears. Your mission is peace, and it is hardly an easy mission for just one sheltered girl to handle, valiant though it may be. But perhaps the fates of these warring nations and such a hopeless path to peace aren’t as fixed in stone as they may seem.

The stage is set, and there are a few more actors than you might remember, a few things different about the universe you thought you knew.

Welcome to the Fixed Fates AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter should be out soon!
> 
> I would like to thank Katrov and Baka who have both helped me start off this project, and will hopefully keep me on it. They have also helped me by beta-ing for me, offering suggestions, and contributing original characters.
> 
> I would also like to thank Gappy for her wonderful fic “The Dragon, The Prince, and The Songstress,” which really inspired me to be able to start writing this. DEFINITELY go and read it — it’s an ongoing fic. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope to do well by and finish this project! :)


	2. UPDATE

Hey hey to anyone who may be waiting for this! 

I can’t believe it’s already been six months since I first mentioned doing this and posting the intro! Just wanted to give a few updates:

* YES, I do absolutely intend to keep with this.

* I’ve gotten hung up on the tail end of chapter one because the beginning of Fates’ story is kinda slow and thus, I have a hard time making myself go and actually work on it. I can’t wait to get to the action and plot!

* However, I HAVE been working big time on establishing a timeline to follow with the plot for me to follow. I have a much better idea of where things are headed, I just need to write them.

Thank you so much for reading, and I hope to have chapter one out soon! Thank you for your patience, and please stay lovely!

\- Midnight


End file.
